Rolling Thunder
by hawkstorm123b
Summary: Sudden disappearances in the 2p!Hetalia community are confusing many countries, until they find the source, leaving them shocked. What will happen to them? Read to find out! 2p!/Psycho!1P!Hetalia Adventure/Mystery
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia.**

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _Hey~! For all who don't know (this is my first story, so no one really knows lol), my name is Hawkstorm, but you can call me Hawk. I like Hetalia, Homestuck, Sherlock, and lots of other random shit that ruined my life_ _liKE SRSLY GE TME HELP_ _, but let's get back to Hetalia, or more specifically, 2p!Hetalia, the theme of this fanfic. The not-so-interesting backstory of the story is that the beginning of this fic is from one of my favorite English compositions I've written, which while listening to England's Demon Summoning Song on repeat, magically turned into a fanfiction idea. Read the summary for the plot. And please, if you have any questions/comments/corrections for the story, please leave them for me when you go._

 _Recommended_ _for reading on smartphone, but I just like it more there than on the computer._

 _Beware if you don't like swearing and extreme violence(knife stabbing, head bashing, etc.). Don't like, don't read!_

 _If not obvious already, I ramble a lot. Bear with me._

 _Alright, let's jump in!_

* * *

 **~Rolling Thunder~**

Chapter 1

 **xXx**

The girl whimpered in fear and inhaled the musky scent that blanketed the area, cowering at the landscape around the house. On the fence line of the haunting yard, withering trees stretched their arms out towards the sky as they pleaded for rain. Dead grass crackled under the footsteps of lurking creatures. Though the clock struck noon, the sun did not wake, for the gray, solemn clouds blocked the otherwise lifeless sky. Fog congested the wasteland, straining the girl's vision. A single pitch black crow perched on the top of the grand mansion, watching the girl with a piercing eye as she peered around her surroundings. The ornate Victorian manor in front of the girl, which took on a scene much like a horror movie, radiated an eerie aura, almost so that it glowed a deep purple. The paint on the panels which protected the exterior peeled off, and the dark, brittle roof nearly gave way. The house's cobblestone driveway and front steps, which survived centuries of horse carriages and footsteps, revealed an even more damaged look. A sudden ear-splitting scream drowned out any side noise, but abruptly ceased as a loud crack replaced the noise. Petrified, the girl turned to her realtor. "This is the cheapest house you could find?"

The realtor simply smiled brightly, his bright blue eyes and pinkish blond hair contrasting the surroundings. "Of course! Isn't it lovely? Look at all the potential on this property!" His cotton candy eyes began to swirl with pink, and he flashed his famous Cheshire cat grin. He unsheathed a sharp switchblade from his back pocket. "Just like all the potential on you. You'll make fine ingredients for my cupcakes!"

The girl shrieked as the sharp object pierced her stomach. "Oh, what flavor should I make them?" he cackled. "Oh I know! RED VELVET!" He drove the slim blade into her until a deep hole penetrated through her core, and then retracted the knife. Blood rushed from the young lady's wound and mouth, tainting the grass a deep scarlet in the moonlight. "HAVE FUN IN HELL!" The realtor's evil laughter resonated through the clearing, and suddenly stopped. A tall blonde man was dragging a body towards the house. His black sunglasses hid most of his features, and his hair was tied into a low ponytail, though a long, single curl bounced in front of his face as he walked. The man wore an open red plaid shirt, revealing scarlet, once white bandages which wrapped around his chest. With him, he carried a bloodied hockey stick with its head also wrapped with bandages. He looked at the realtor, who had calmed down and was rolling open a portable knife kit. "Oliver, get your gay British ass over here. The cops are coming."

"Aw, but Mattie dear, can't you wait for me to finish preparing my ingredients?"

"No. And don't call me that [YI1] you bitch."

Oliver's eyes twinkled. "Swear jar, Matt!"

"Fuck you."

"Two dollars! That adds up to thirty dollars! I'm on a roll today! I might be able to buy that new mixer I've been wanting!"

Matt sighed. "Ugh, well I'm going in. Have fun with your silly knife fest." Oliver perked up.

"They're already inside?"

"Yep. You took real long dragging that girl here. It doesn't take _five hours_ to lure someone in."

"Now hold on just a diddly darn minu-"

"No."

"Ok, fine. Let's go."

With that, Oliver rolled his knife kit up, stuffed what was left of the girl into a body bag, stood up, and straightened his tie. Matt had already entered the house. He walked to the door, knocked a little rhythm, and entered.

"Hello, poppets! I'm home!"

* * *

 _Ah, so there's the first chapter! I hope I didn't waste any of your precious time scrolling for a new fanfic. Like I said before, please leave any questions/comments/corrections you need to tell me about! I really appreciate it._

[YI1]


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note-**_ _Phew! I apologize for not updating for so long. School and final exams got in the way. But now it's summer and I'm back and super excited to continue the story! I might be a little slow, since I'm working on a lot of HS cosplay and candles for my school's student vendor fair, plus band camp at the end of July AND marching band the entire fall and winter. Don't forget the three-hour daily workout! I'll try to post every Tuesday or every other Tuesday._

 _So yeah! Well I better get along with the story before my hands break off from typing so much. There will be some Nekotalia hidden in the fic from now on, so look forward to that!_

 _Thanks again for reading, and don't forget to review!_

* * *

 **~Rolling Thunder~**

Chapter 2

 **xXx**

"Hello poppets! I'm home!"

Oliver dropped the bag next to him on the floor, smirking when he heard a bone crack. He quickly scanned the interior. The inside of the house differed greatly from the façade, furnished with an old but comfy black sofa in front of a seventy-two-inch flat screen TV, your average wooden cupboard kitchen with a white laminate countertop, and a small table in between the living room and the kitchen, set to seat four. Matt's head nearly brushed the low living room ceiling, but he cleared the kitchen ceiling by several inches. Said blond was lounging on the sofa, leaving two others sitting at the table playing cards. All three men glanced in the direction of the door, where Oliver stood.

"Yo Olie! Wanna play cards?" shouted one of two at the table, lowering his dark Ray Bands to reveal crimson irises.

"No, I'll pass for today. I have to prepare my ingredients!"

Red eyes rested his glasses on top of his head, revealing more darkly tanned skin. "Alright then, suit yourself."

The other man at the table wearing a dark purple blouse scratched his stubble and pushed his blond unkempt shoulder length hair out of his face, grunting slightly at Oliver's response. "Don't spray blood everywhere this time. You _morceaux de merde_ left me to clean up yesterday."

"Oh, don't worry François, Allen will clean up. Won't you, love?"

"OH HELL NO I AIN'T CLEANIN UP YO SHIT," snarled Allen, jumping out of his chair and shaking his maroon locks, one of which stuck up oddly in front. A fluffy creature skidded across the tile floor to evade the shouting titan. It glowered at the human and licked its red brown paws and black neck fluff while a similar light brown creature with red neck fluff plopped onto the floor and growled lazily.

Matt shifted on the couch. "Allen shut your pancake hole. You're scaring the cats."

"Hey, Oliver's cat and François's cat aren't even in the room, only my awesome one and your shitty one. By the way, get that piece of trash away from me."

The taller blond's fingers lightly brushed his bloody hockey stick. "What did you call my cat?"

" _A shitty piece of trash, moosefucker."_

Matt attacked his brother, straddling him as he beat Allen's face into a smoothie, hockey stick clanking against two lip piercings.

Oliver stomped his foot, causing a nearby vase to shatter. "BOYS! STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT! SOMETHING IS HAPPENING ON THE NEWS!"

The fighting males broke apart, dusting off their clothes. Matt's face remained expressionless while Allen's was wrenched into a dirty scowl. The latter shook off his bomber jacket, leaving a white tank top to cover his muscular figure. All attention turned to the TV.

' _The leader of Asian Mafia the Black Dragons, Xiao Wang, has been reported missing from the local prison. Several members of the Black Dragons were tracked down and interrogated for assistance in escape, but all have claimed to have never heard of the break out. Several trials were held, and all were claimed innocent. Investigators are looking for more details on the matter…'_

François's eyes widened, and his lit cigarette fell to the floor, his mouth slightly open. Oliver took on the appearance of a surprised child, blankly staring into the screen. Allen and Matt exchanged a shocked glance, uncomfortably shifting their feet.

"Xiao… missing?" François whispered. _"Mattheu, vérifier les Nouvelles Sous-sol."_

Matt flew to the couch and retrieved an old laptop covered with hunting stickers from the coffee table, opening it, frantically typing, and scrolling down a page labeled _The Underground News_. He leaned back, sighed, and began to read a piece of the article.

"' _Xiao Wang of the Black Dragons has been missing for over a month, as members of the organization claim. Secret search parties have been combing the world, but none have returned in success.'_ What do you guys think happened to him?"

Allen smirked. "Maybe he OD-OW!"

Oliver slapped the boy and fell back into the recliner. "Until we find out more, no one is to go hunting," he sighed.

François's usual frown deepened. "No hunting? Then what are we going to do? Just hide in here like caged lions until we die, or curl up in fear?"

A white cat with folded ears and splotchy pink spots jumped onto Oliver's lap. Oliver fixed the creature's pale blue bowtie and gently stroked its back. "I don't know. I am personally gobsmacked about his disappearance. But if _Xiao_ of all people is missing, something must be awry, and I don't want you boys to get hurt." François rolled his eyes. "You too dear. Well anyway, we best get comfortable in the house. There's lots of food-"

"I am _not_ eating another human, Oliver," stated a thick New York accent.

Oliver crossed his arms. "No, you won't be. We have plenty of your American junk food and ramen from Kuro. Matt, go to the supermarket and get toiletries for everyone."

Matt slipped into his red park ranger coat and unlocked the door. "Got it." He closed the door behind him.

 _Hmm,_ thought Oliver. _What's causing this? Whatever it is, it may be out for other killers in the area… but why now?_ Oliver felt a lump in his stomach. He scurried up the stairs and ran into his bathroom. He looked in the mirror, panting. Oliver's orbs gave a light blue glow in the dark bathroom, illuminating the glass. Oliver began to back out into his bedroom, but noticed a glimmering purple light radiating from the tub faucet. _Ohshitohshitohshit…_ He knocked his head onto the door frame and, with a small yelp, fell to the ground. _Nonononononono… I didn't open the portal! How did it open? Last time_ they _came, nothing serious happened, but a violet portal… Oh bollocks, I don't know what that means!_ Oliver shakily stood up and locked the door to the bathroom. He then shoved his bookcase in front of it. He undressed and slipped into his pajamas, and then collapsed onto the bed. He curled up into a tight ball.

 _It'll all be over soon, I hope…_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _There we go, chapter 2! I hope I left enough suspense to make you, dear reader, wait until i update next Tuesday! Or the following Tuesday! Also, don't forget to review!_

 _Here's the translation for that French François said: Mattheu, vérifier les Nouvelles Sous-sol.= Mattheu, check the Underground News._


End file.
